donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Misty Mine
Misty Mine is the third stage of Chimp Caverns in Donkey Kong Country. It comes after Manic Mincers and before Necky Nutmare. Overview Taking place, as its name suggests, in a misty mine, this stage is littered with many enemy-generating Oil Drums. These enemies include Slippas at the beginning of the stage, and then Gnawties, Klaptraps, and Armies. The stage's mist effect also makes the area a little less clear and harder for the Kongs to see. One of this stage's most unique features is the placement of its K-O-N-G Letters. Each letter is hidden near the other, all put into the first Bonus Stage of Misty Mine. If the primates are able to find this Bonus Stage, they also meet Expresso the Ostrich, who helps them progress through the stage. This location has the same music and tiles as Stop & Go Station. Walkthrough The Kongs begin the stage next to a TNT Barrel with a Slippa-producing Oil Drum ahead of it. After they pass the obstacle and the snake foes it shoots at them, they can find a DK Barrel on a higher piece of ground with another Slippa-shooting Oil Drum at the end of it near a second raised piece of land. An alcove with a rope dangling above it is nearby. The primates must use the rope to swing over the alcove, which contains a TNT Barrel and an Oil Drum that spawns Gnawties. Two more Oil Drums that release Slippas are ahead, and a wide alcove and a TNT Barrel are located between them. Another TNT Barrel stands on the edge of a ledge just before an Oil Drum that creates more Slippas. If the primates progress down a small ledge, they can find an Oil Drum above a small gap containing an Animal Token of Rambi the Rhinoceros. Another Oil Drum stands nearby on the edge of a cliff that can be crossed with a straight rope that begins to move to the right when touched. On the opposite side of this abyss, they can find an Oil Drum that shoots Slippas and then a DK Barrel and a TNT Barrel next to each other on the edge of a ledge. Two more Oil Drums releasing Slippas stand ahead on the end of long strips of land. The Kongs can find a large pit immediately after the second Oil Drum. After using two ropes to cross the abyss, they duo reaches a long pathway holding a Slippa-shooting Oil Drum and the stage's Star Barrel. After the primates pass two Slippa-releasing Oil Drums, they encounter a wide abyss containing a long, straight rope that begins to pull them over it once it is grabbed onto. As the primates glide over the pit, they are brought towards a group of bananas in a V shape and a DK Barrel. An Oil Drum sits on the other side of the abyss, shooting more Slippa enemies. Several Gnawties march along a long pathway ahead of here, being spawned by an Oil Drum. After climbing up two stair-like structures, the two friends approach an Oil Drum located next to a small abyss with another Oil Drum, which releases Klaptraps, following it. An Animal Token of Expresso floats above the enemies. The next Oil Drum, shooting more Klaptraps, can be discovered in a large alcove that also contains a bouncy tire sticking out of the ground. A TNT Barrel stands on the edge of the alcove that can be used to destroy a Klaptrap-shooting Oil Drum placed farther ahead. Once the duo passes over a small, empty alcove near here, they encounter another two Oil Drums that spawn Klaptraps. A DK Barrel wobbles above another Klaptrap-shooting Oil Drum found ahead, which is followed by an abyss containing a floating Oil Drum releasing the same enemies. With the use of this Oil Drum, the two friends can cross the pit and access a higher area supporting another Oil Drum that releases Armies. After passing a wide alcove, the primates reach another Oil Drum that shoots Klaptraps. They can find another alcove next to this that is followed by an Oil Drum that spawns Armies. An abyss is immediately after this obstacle, and once they cross it, they can discover four more Slippa-shooting Oil Drums, each being placed in the ground. Once the Kongs continue past the drums, they approach a trail of bananas and then an exit sign with the stage's outlet beyond it. Collectibles and Secrets Minor *Bananas: K-O-N-G Letters *K: *O: *N: *G: Bonus Areas * Scrapbook * Gallery Super Nintendo Entertainment System Game Boy Color Game Boy Advance Videos Super Nintendo Entertainment System Game Boy Color Game Boy Advance Trivia * This is the only stage in the game where there are no K-O-N-G Letters in the main stage. Instead they are all in the Bonus Stage. * The stage's background is the same as in Mine Cart Carnage. Category:Article stubs Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Stages Category:Mine Stages Category:Chimp Caverns Stages Category:Cave Stages (theme) Category:Expresso Stages